


A Blonde for Father

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: Tracy runs into Urs at the church.
Kudos: 5





	A Blonde for Father

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on Father's Day, 21 June 2020.

Tracy came partway down the stairs into the church basement and then stopped for a moment in surprise. The candles were lit; and she could see quite clearly that there was a woman lying on the couch, craning round to see who had come in. Blonde saw blonde, across a hundred years.

“You’re Tracy,” said the stranger with certainty. She uncurled and sat up in a single lithe motion. “Javier’s told me about you.”

“Urs?” Tracy queried. She continued downstairs, eyes scanning the room.

“He’s not here,” said Urs. “He’ll probably come in sooner or later. Do you want to wait?“

“I can’t,” said Tracy quickly. “I’m meeting my father.” And she hefted the plastic bag she was carrying, as if to draw attention to it.

Urs frowned slightly, puzzled. “I thought Javier said you and your Dad didn’t get on?”

“Oh, boy! That’s a bit of an understatement!” For a moment, Tracy grinned widely, then added wryly, “I’ll bet he’ll spend half dinner complaining about the divorce settlement and the other half trying to convince me that—if I only followed his instructions!—I could be the youngest police captain on record.” 

“Then why,” asked Urs sensibly, “are you having dinner with him?”

“Because it’s Father’s Day!” Tracy reached into the bag and hauled out a gift-wrapped box with a bow on top.

It was clear from Urs’s face that the pertinence of the holiday had totally passed her by. She nodded vaguely.

“Last month, I took Mum out for Mother’s Day. I can’t exactly _ignore_ my Dad, can I?”

“No, no. Of course not.”

It hit Tracy suddenly that Urs’s mortal family must long since be dead. “Sorry,” she said quickly. Then, at an afterthought, “Javier’s the one who turned you into a vampire, isn’t he?” When Urs nodded, she asked, “Is that why you’re here waiting for him? Does that make him _your_ father in a vampire sort of way?”

Urs’s shocked expression put the lie to that notion. 

With a hurried, “Never mind,” Tracy left before she could put her other foot in it. She met her father outside the restaurant, on time to the minute; the boxed mug with “Best Dad Ever” on it was received with a not-unexpected polite lack of enthusiasm; and dinner went more or less predictably. After coffee, she dutifully kissed him goodnight and he departed for his new condominium.

About the same time, Vachon left the Raven and returned home to find Urs sitting on the couch, legs curled to the side, reading the latest edition of _Elle_. “Hey!” he greeted her, and perched on the far arm.

“Tracy was here earlier,” she said, barely looking up.

“Yeah? What’d she want?”

Urs shrugged. “I guess you’ll find out when you see her. She didn’t leave a message.” 

He nodded and, since the nearest sconce was guttering low, went to replace the candles. He had dug out drips of wax, set the new ones in the sockets, and was lighting them with a taper when Urs spoke again. “Javier, you brought me over. Does that make you my father?”

He dropped the taper, scorched his jeans, and had to beat the flame out with his boots. “What the hell—?!” he managed to say.

“I didn’t think so.”


End file.
